


Gavin Babysits

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Crowley have a night out & Gavin babysits Gryphon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Babysits

**Author's Note:**

> Gryphon & Meredith are my OC's & belong to me 
> 
> Crowley & Gavin & all SPN things do not belong to me.

It was a Friday evening and it was the first night in ages that Crowley and Meredith had put aside a night to be alone together and go out on a date. The couple hadn't been on a real date since the birth of their youngest son, Gryphon. Gryphon was two years old and even though Gavin had watched him before, they'd always been home at the time. Crowley was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, fixing his suite jacket and putting on his tie. Meredith came out of the bathroom, adjusting her necklace. She smiled and walked over, tying his tie for him. Crowley glanced at his wife, eyeing her form. She looked radiant as usual. Inwardly loving the jealous glances he'd be getting when they walked into the restaurant together for dinner. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, loving when she fixed his tie for him. 

"Don't look so nervous darling", Crowley told her, cupping her face and giving her soft kisses, "The boys will be fine for a couple of hours". 

"I know", Meredith smiled, running her fingers over his scruff, noticing he'd trimmed it recently, "Just it's our first date in a while. Not just since Gryphon's birth either. I mean, we haven't-"

Crowley moistened his lips and nodded, "I know", he paused, "Things haven't been ideal lately and between getting my throne back, your pregnancy, hell and our son being born", he trailed off, gazing at her, "I should have put time aside for us. Just us", he kissed her tenderly, "I'm ready to make up for that you know", he added, giving her a playful smirk, "You, me, candles", he ran his lips down her neck, smiling against her skin as he went, "Your body covered in rose petals and my fingers in between your legs", he murmured, chuckling. 

Meredith flushed brightly and smiled, kissing him, "I love the sound of that", she nodded, pulling away and taking his hand instead. 

Crowley took her hand in his and the two went downstairs. Gryphon was toddling around the main living room playing with a plastic wand and trying to blow bubbles. The container was sitting at his feet, open and small bubbles were foaming against the top of it. Growley and Juliette were laying near by. Gavin had been in the kitchen getting dinner ready for him and his brother and came out to greet his parents. 

"Mum, you look very beautiful. Going out to meet a younger man, then?" He asked her, laughing and joking of course. 

"Haha, you're hilarious", Crowley smirked at his son. 

"Thank you Gav", Meredith smiled, taking a piece of paper from her purse. "Alright, your father and I should be back around eleven thirty, midnight at the latest. Dinner first. Tv. There's snacks for Gryphon in the fridge and in his cupboard. No juice or sweets after eight-"

"Give Gryph a bath and put him in his PJ's", Gavin paused, "Let him fall asleep on the couch?" he questioned this last part.

Meredith nodded, "He won't go down for bed if I'm not home. Your father let me know about that the last few times I've been out helping Sam and Dean".

Gryphon toddled out to the hallway carrying his bubble wand and the little container, which had a handle on it so he could carry it. He just stood by his mother and played with his bubbles as he set down the container. Crowley chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. Meredith smiled and turned back to her oldest. 

"These are phone numbers. My cell phone. Your father's cell phone. My car phone. Bobby's house phone. The fake FBI phone line in Bobby's house. Bobby's cell phone. Dean's cell phone. Sam's cell phone. Cas's cell phone. The bunker's phone number. Mrs. Tran's home phone number and cell phone number. Kevin's cell phone number. Gryphon's doctor's number. Your father's secretary's cell phone number. Garth's cell phone number, he's a friend of Sam and Dean's", Meredith explained as she went over the list with Gavin. 

"Gampa?" Gryphon asked, going over and trying to look at the piece of paper Gavin was holding. 

"Everyone but the real FBI", Crowley chuckled. 

Meredith threw her husband a look, "Don't be smart with me". 

"Or you'll do what exactly?" Crowley teased, flicking his tongue out at her. 

His wife shook her head and laughed, she couldn't help it. Gavin nodded at the piece of paper, knowing fully well his mother was just nervous about leaving him and his baby brother alone for a few hours. He reassured her greatly that he would do anything to protect Gryphon. Crowley pulled Gavin aside and told him about all the things in his study and that there was a key in his desk should Gavin need something protect them while they were gone. They would be leaving them the hounds obviously. Gryphon looked between his parents and noticed the open door. He could see the car from here. He took his father's hand, tugging him along. 

"Go see Gampa?" He asked him, "Wanna see Gampa". 

Crowley's heart broke, "Sorry little man, but mommy and I are going out for a bit". 

"Go see Gampa?" Gryphon asked again. 

Crowley looked at his wife, wondering where he was getting that from. 

Meredith smiled sadly, "He heard Bobby's name", she told him and then picked up her son, "Mama and dadda are going out and have grown up time together, sweetie", she kissed Gryphon's cheek, "You're going to be a big boy and stay here with Gavin and watch TV and play". 

"Mama go? Dadda go?" Gryphon pointed to the door, then at himself, "Giffin no go?" 

Meredith's heart was breaking but she needed to be strong, "I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy and dadda will take you with us next time, promise", she kissed him again. 

Crowley kissed him on the other cheek and then Meredith set him down. Crowley put his hand on his wife's back and led her out the door. Gryphon's face broke into tears and Gavin went to grab him but his brother was too quick for him and followed their parents out to the car. Crowley flicked the key and it started automatically. He opened the passenger door for Meredith just as Gryphon called out to them. 

"Mama, don' go! Mama!" Gryphon called to her.

His toddling balance faltered and he fell back onto his bottom and wailed quietly, reaching out for his mother. Meredith handed Crowley her purse and went to her son. She smiled and lifted him into her arms, soothing him with back rubs and kisses. Gryphon clung to her as she carried him back to the house. He cried into her shoulder as she carried him back into the living room and set with him on the couch. Meredith smiled and brushed her fingers against her son's cheek, wiping away his tears. He calmed somewhat as she set him next to her. 

She crooned to him, brushing his hair out of his face, "You and Gavin are gonna have so much fun. Gavin has made you a yummy dinner and going to give you a bath and you can sit with the doggies and watch TV", she smiled sweetly, "Mommy will take you to see gampa tomorrow, alright?" Meredith knew something that would be extra special for him, "How about when mommy gets home, Gryphon can sleep with mommy just for tonight? Hmm?" 

Gryphon sniffled and nodded, "Giffin miss mama".

"I know sweetie", Meredith kissed him against the forehead, "But dadda misses momma too. And we gotta share with dadda". 

"Okay", Gryphon agreed, smiling a little, "Giffin share with dadda". 

Meredith and Gavin both laughed and she gave her baby a hug and another kiss. Getting up, Meredith hugged Gavin and kissed his cheek before leaving a second time. She went out to the car and Crowley helped her into the passenger seat. "Everything go okay?" He asked, getting into the driver's side. Meredith nodded, "Gryphon can feel my anxiety, I think", she said, making her husband squeeze her hand to reassure her. She smiled. Loving that he was so comforting and patient with these things. 

\- - 

Fifteen minutes after their parents left Gavin had gotten dinner ready and set Gryphon up in his seat at the table. Gryphon watched Gavin put his favorite foods on his plate and dug into the mashed potatoes and carrots. Gavin chuckled as he set down and started to eat too. 

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Gabin food is good", Gryphon nodded, using his left hand to eat. 

Gavin smiled and glad his little brother liked it. The only meat they could really get him to eat was cut up hot dogs, hamburger and chicken. Gavin had gone for the ground hamburger because Gryphon seemed to really like that. Gryphon chattered to his brother, most of his words made up and hard for Gavin to understand but he just nodded along and smiled, loving the company of his baby brother. After dinner, he took Gryphon into the living room and Gryphon immediately sat down and played with his dinosaurs. Blowing bubbles and making the dinosaurs pretending to eat them. 

"Bark, bark", Gryphon remarked, playing with one of his toys. 

"You mean rawr?" Gavin mused, laying on the couch and watching him. 

"Rawr?" Gryphon questioned, looking up from playing. He cocked his head for a moment and then back down at his dinosaur, "Rawr". He paused and then pretended to make them eat the bubbles again, "Rawr bark! Bark, bark!" Gryphon made a face, pretending to be scary but really scrunching his face. 

Gavin burst out laughing, loving his brother's imagination. They only had dogs in the house so he grew up knowing just those animals, nothing else. So it was fun to watch him play. One of Gryphon's favorite things to do was line his dinosaurs and he brought them over to the couch and laid them across the couch and across Gavin. Gavin chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. 

"You're cute, know that?" He smiled at him. 

"Gabin, rawr!" Gryphon stated as he made his toys walk across his brother's stomach and legs. 

"Oh no it's gonn' eat me!" Gavin faked a look of terror. 

"Gabin, just a doggy", Gryphon reassured him, showing it to him, giggling at his brother, "Don' be an idjit Gabin". 

"My apologies, it was a scary doggy", Gavin feigned a hurt look. 

Gryphon continued his game for a little bit longer and Gavin found them something to watch. Though Gryphon was more interested in lining up his toys along the floor. He went over and set his toy giraffe on Juliette's back and scratched behind her ears. The hell hound licked his face, making him giggle. "Silly julie-ette", he said, hugging her and kissing her fur. Gavin got up after a while and picked up his brother. 

"Alright you, bath time", Gavin tickled his brother. 

Gryphon hugged his brother around his neck as he carried him upstairs. Gryphon stood perfectly still as Gavin undressed him and set to work setting up the bath tub. Gryphon toddled about the bathroom naked, holding his sippy cup. Gavin chuckled and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he lowered his brother into the tub a moment later. He set his sippy cup aside on the floor and made sure there were bubbles in the tub. Gavin then deposited some toys into the water to distract him while he bathed him. 

"Giffin loves you Gabin", Gryphon told him as he played with one of his stuffed toy gold fish and made it zoom around the water. 

"Aw, I love you too Gryph", Gavin smiled and put shampoo in his hair, just a little bit. 

"Bub-bells?" Gryphon asked, as he noticed his brother's hands were soapy. 

"Lots and lots of bubbles", the older MacLeod laughed and then tended to washing him up. 

Gryphon splashed happily and splashed his brother. The two happily played a bit after Gryphon was nice and clean. Gavin decided to undress and join him in the tub. Gryphon's face lit up and he climbed into his brother's lap and hugged him. Gavin smiled warmly and hugged him back. He loved and adored his baby brother. He was so happy to have him and their mother in his life. Gryphon resumed playing with his toys while Gavin zoned out and relaxed in the warm water. After a while, Gavin helped his brother out of the tub and as he climbed out, Gryphon ran away from him before he could get a towel around him. Gavin sighed but chased him about the bathroom. Gryphon saw that the door was ajar and got out. After a few playful hijinks, Gavin finally caught his brother and wrapped him in a towel. Gryphon giggled uncontrollably. 

"You are a sneaky little monster", Gavin teased, chuckling, knowing his brother's playfulness all too well. 

He got his brother into his pajama's and then got redressed himself. They were back down in the living room and Gavin filled Gryphon's sippy cup with water and brought it to him. Gryphon sat between the hounds, sucking his thumb and hugging his stuffed giraffe. Gavin set his sippy cup down next to him and went to the couch and sat down, feeling relaxed after being in the tub. He checked his phone and texted his mother to let her know everything was alright. He was surprised she hadn't called to check in. Though Gavin was sure his father had reassured her they were fine and distracted her from her motherly duties for one evening. He got a text back from her a moment later, 

"Glad my boys are doing great! Dad and I just got to the pent house and will be a bit. See you when we get home" - Love, Mom xoxoxo 

Gavin put away his cell phone and watched his brother lay with the hounds. Gryphon kept yawning every so often, laying back against Growley and sipping his cup. He wasn't really watching the TV, just staring at the screen with oblivious tired innocence. Gavin smiled, watching his brother looking content. After a while Gryphon rubbed his eyes and went over to his brother, tugging on his pant leg. 

"Where mama?" He asked. 

Gavin smiled warmly and picked him up, seating him on his lap. Gryphon sipped his water and rubbed his eyes. "Mum and dad will be home soon", he rubbed his brother's back and brought him into his arms. Gryphon dropped his sippy cup onto the floor, muttering, "Balls", in a tired undertone and snuggling against his brother and hugging his giraffe close to his chest. 

"Gabin tell a story?" He asked. 

"Oh? What should I tell you for a story", Gavin wanted to know. 

"Mama and dadda story", Gryphon rubbed his eyes again and sucked his thumb.

"A story about mum and dad, ey?" Gavin laughed and shook his head. He figured his father probably told Gryphon outlandish fairy tale stories about rescuing their mother from a dragon or something like that. "Alright then. Where to begin", he paused, feeling foolish. "In the highlands of Scotland, there lived many families. But some families didn't have very many children. And their children had to earn jobs of their own. So this tailor sewed lots of clothes and every night he wished under the full moon that he wanted to be happy. So one day, the tailor was in town doing his shopping. And there was a pretty maiden with red hair and she was the only woman with red hair in their town. The tailor was too shy to talk to her, so he left her notes", he chuckled to himself, "And she kept every single one of them. Except, he never left his name. So at the end of each week, she went looking for him". 

Gryphon stared at his brother with wide-sleepy-eyed fascination and Gavin continued, having his brother's attention, 

"So, an entire month went by and she still didn't know who he was. But one day, she needed a skirt to be hemmed and she went to his shop. He was so startled by her beauty, he nearly fainted. And she asked him if he was the one leaving her notes, telling her he liked her. He nodded and apologized. 'My name is Fergus MacLeod', he said. And he took her hand and kissed it. She accepted his apology and said, 'My name is Meredith, it's very nice to meet you'. And she asked him if he would hem her clothes for her. And he did. And he couldn't help but notice she blushed every time he looked at her", Gavin gestured with his hands as he spoke, "So one day, Fergus showed up at work to find a note on his shop door and it was from Meredith. Telling him she liked him back. Everyone in town knew they liked each other and wanted them to be happy. They started to see each other quite often and he brought her flowers. They fell in love and by the next spring they were married". 

Gavin noticed that Gryphon had fallen asleep in his arms listening to him, he chuckled and continued in a light murmur, "Then one day she went to her husband and told him they were going to have a baby. And when he asked her what kind of baby, she told him she prayed to the moon and stars that she wished for a baby boy", he rubbed his brother's back soothingly, smiling, "And when the day came, he asked his wife what they should name the baby. And she answered, 'Gryphon'. And her husband agreed, liking the name as well". He completed the story on a happy note and kissed his brother's head, "Love you Gryph, sleep tight". 

\- - 

When Meredith and Crowley got home, both boys were asleep on the couch. Gavin sitting up and Gryphon laying against his chest. They smiled and chuckled softly. Crowley turned off the TV and directed the hounds upstairs while Meredith woke up the boys. Gavin woke up first while she took the toddler from his lap. Gryphon opened his eyes a little and cuddled against his mother's shoulder. Meredith kissed his face and walked her boys upstairs to get them to bed properly. Meredith kissed Gavin's cheek and said good night, going in and tucking him, despite Gavin's sleepy protests of "mum, really?" She just chuckled and carried Gryphon off to her and Crowley's room. Crowley was already getting ready for bed when she came in with their youngest. 

"I promised him he could sleep with us when I got home", Meredith said, as she laid Gryphon on her side of the bed. 

Crowley smiled and nodded, tending to Gryphon and watching his wife get undressed. Her skin covered in love bites and warm kisses. She threw on a t-shirt and crawled into bed with them a moment later. They laid Gryphon between them and he continued to slumber, hugging his stuffed giraffe. Meredith leaned over and kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through his short hair. 

"Mama and dadda love you", She crooned to him softly, "Sleep well my little angel". 

"Love you mama", Gryphon spoke through his thumb, "Love you dadda", he added in a more sleepy voice. 

Crowley chuckled and kissed him, "Love you too Gryphon. 

They were glad the night had gone off without a hitch. The two silently agreed, as they gazed at each other, if they added this to the family's routine more often, Gryphon would be okay sitting with Gavin for a little bit at a time here and there. Crowley watched Meredith hold her son close as she dozed off and fell asleep as well. He chuckled, watching over her and their son, falling asleep himself soon after.


End file.
